Mercedes-Rachel Relationship
Mercedes-Rachel friendship is the friendship between Mercedes Jones and Rachel Berry. Overview﻿ Friends Since : Sectionals. Friendship Status : Currently Friends. Mutual Friends : Kurt, Finn, Puck(occassionally), Quinn(occassionally.) Season 1 In the pilot, Mercedes and Rachel don't really get on due to them both wanting the limelight in glee club. This idea is continued in Showmance when they are performing 'Le Freak' and Rachel nearly kicks Mercedes in the face, Mercedes is angered by this. Later, when Rachel shares an idea for the glee club assembly with the club Mercedes says that she is tired of hearing Rachel's voice. However Rachel begins to be kind towards Mercedes in Acafellas when her and Tina try to talk sense into her and tell her that Kurt is gay so that she won't end-up hurt over her crush on him. In Vitamin D, Mercedes agrees with the other girls against Rachel's idea of practicing for the mash-up. And takes credit for Rachel's song selection, but Rachel sets her straight. Due to Mr Schuester's absense the glee club must arrange their own song selection. Rachel offers to sing a ballad, but Mercedes says that she is just as good and to demonstrate this she belts out 'And I Am Telling You.' Rachel says she can't wait to hear her perform it at Sectionals and they hug. In Hell-o, Mercedes, Tina and Rachel are seen walking together before being slushied. In The Power Of Madonna, Rachel asks the advice of Mercedes and the other glee girls about her relationship with Jesse. In Theatricality, Mercedes and Quinn are with Rachel when she discovers that Shelby Corcoran is her mother. Mercedes is the one to break the news to the rest of the glee club. In Funk, Mercedes can be seen comforting Rachel about her break-up with Jesse on the way back to the choir room. Season 2 In Audition, Rachel suggests to Mercedes and Kurt that they try to put Sunshine off of joining glee club, as it may result in them losing solos(although she is actually worried about losing solos herself.). However they disagree to this, showing that although rapidly becoming friends, Mercedes and Rachel don't always agree. In Grilled Cheesus, Mercedes and Rachel are two of the people praying for Burt in song. In Silly Love Songs, Mercedes, Rachel and Kurt are seen at a sleepover at Rachel's house. Mercedes gives Rachel advice to stop being so boy crazy and focus solely on her career, Rachel ignores this advice though. In Comeback, Sue tries to turn Rachel and Mercedes against each other by telling them they were talking about each other behind their back's(which they weren't.) They sing a throwdown of 'Take Me Or Leave Me' but admire each others singing throughout the song and are friends again by the end of it. Mercedes and Lauren are the only glee girls not to steal Rachel's clothing style in this episode. Episodes For﻿ Acafellas : Rachel informs Mercedes that Kurt is gay to spare her feelings. Sectionals : Rachel uncharacteristically takes the decision of Mercedes performing the song at sectionals quite well and they hug. Hell-o : They are shown walking through the corridors together with Tina happy and friendly(until slushied.). The Power Of Madonna : Rachel asks Mercedes and the other glee girls advice on her relationship with Jesse. Funk : Mercedes comforts Rachel about her break-up with Jesse (in the background on the glee club's way back to the choir room.). Silly Love Songs : Seen at a sleepover together, Mercedes gives Rachel advice. Comeback : They make-up after their argument and admire each other's singing. Mercedes and Lauren are the only two glee girls not to copy Rachel's clothing style. Episodes Against Pilot : When Rachel temporarily takes over the glee club, Mercedes is noticeably peeved. Showmance : Mercedes threatens Rachel because she nearly kicks her during a glee rehearsal(this threat was in Mercedes regular diva style, not a dark threat.). Mercedes says she is tired of hearing Rachel speak. ﻿Vitamin D : Mercedes votes against Rachel's idea of practicing for the boys vs girls mash-up contest and also takes credit for Rachel's song selection. Sectionals : Mercedes challenges Rachel for the solo at sectionals. Audition : Mercedes and Kurt agree that Rachel's idea to scare Sunshine away from joining the glee club is awful, and that Rachel herself is awful. Comeback : Rachel and Mercedes are quick to believe Sue(Sue of all people!) that they were being mean to each other behind each other's backs. Showing that they don't trust each other. ﻿